William the Coyote
William the Coyote (ウィリャム ・ザ ・カイオーティー Wiryamu za Kaiootii), commonly referred to as Will (ウィル Wiru), is a 15 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian coyote, son of Anubis, nephew of Fenrir, younger brother of Lobo and older brother of Jacqueline and cousin to Ezo and Okami. He is a technomage and is the only one in his family that has yet to receive cybernetics. Physical description Will is a shorter than average dark brown coyote with green eyes. Unlike his father and siblings, Will sports the color red rather than the usual green and blue. He wears a red vest, black forearms guards that contain various tools and a mini computer and red, green and white sneakers. He also wears a pair of large, round glasses. Personality Will is a very conflicted young boy. He feels resentment towards his older brother and younger sister because he feels that they receive more attention from their father than he does. However, he still loves them dearly. He sees himself as the runt of the family and is very nervous about his upcoming cybernetic enhancements. He is very scared of the idea of having parts of his body removed, but at the same time does not want to bring shame to his family name, as successfully undergoing cybernetic enhancement signified one's dedication to their technomagic arts. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Will is gifted with technomagic abilities from his bloodline. Will's abilities are very underdeveloped and as a result, have not fully manifested. Powers *'Technology manipulation:' Will is a capable technomage and can manipulate all forms of machinery and technology. However, his powers are greatly underdeveloped. **'Computer interaction:' Will has the power to interact with computers and various other machines. **'Mechanical constructs:' Will is able to use his control over technology to create machines from scrap material and pieces. *'Enhanced sense of smell:' As a canine, Will has a strong sense of smell. *'Extended lifespan': Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Lobo is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Mechanical intuition:' Will has an extensive knowledge of the inner workings of technology and machinery and can easily construct machines out of scrap pieces. Will can easily analyze a machine to determine its functions and how to use it. *'Hacking:' Will is a skilled hacker and can easily infiltrate secure systems. *'Genius intellect:' Will is incredibly smart, possessing a near genius level intellect. *'Skilled inventor:' Will is a natural inventor, able to create nearly anything he imagines in his head. Weaknesses *'Underdeveloped powers:' Will's technomage powers are developing at a slower rate and he has trouble maintaining control over them. *'EMP:' Will's technomage powers can easily be disabled by the use of an EMP, which will render any machine he attempts to control nonfunctional temporarily. Equipment *'Tool gauntlets:' Will's arm braces posses a wide variety of tools and a portable computer. Trivia *William's name is a reference to Looney Tunes character, Wile E. Coyote. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Galen Family Category:Good Category:Male Category:Animals Category:A to Z